Dragon Heart
by LuciferChainZ
Summary: Arthur was the only one left in the Kirkland family that has the power to do magic, and fate brings him to the person he destined to be. will they be able to live happily ever after? rated T though it would go up soon XD.
1. Chapter 1

The auburn haired man run as fast as he could into the long hallway with only one thing on his mind 'WHERE IS HE!'. The only thing that he wanted right now is to find that sandy blond haired brat! which was the hardest task he'd ever had in his entire life. That brat can hide as if he never existed!

He run trough another hallway before slamming his hand to a door, it slams into the wall as the man opened it.

"Arthur!" the man screamed into the room. He waited for a few seconds before turned his body and ready to sprint out of the room when he heard the tiniest reply from within the room.

"Scott…" the boy said. The man from the door runs toward the direction which he thinks were where the boy was.

"Arthur? Where are you?" the man scanned his surrounding only to find nothing.

'damn! where the heck is that boy' he thinks.

"h-here…" the boy answered. The man kneeled down beside the bed before dipping his head under it.

"Thank god! I thought you were dead" the man sighed in relieved, he stretched his hand to reach the boy before pulled the boy out of the bed.

"Come Artie, you have to go" the man said, The boy could only nod. He really wished this was never happened to him.

"Remember what Mum said, never tell others who you really are! You'll be save that way".

They walked cautiously towards the hallway before turning to another hallway and run down trough the stairs.

"Take this with you, it'll take you toward safety. Don't lose it!" the man handed little Arthur a blue pendant, It dimly glowed in his small hand.

"Will you come with me brother?" The small boy asked.

The man sigh for the second time that night before stopping on his track and turn towards the boy before kneeling in front of him.

"Listen carefully brother, Mum and Dad were dead now. The king wanted this family dead! He thinks we killed his wife with magic, that's why you have to run. You were the only one left with the power of this family" the man said carefully.

"I had to stay here and pretend to be you. I know I can't do magic, but they'll never know. Please brother for the sake of this family name you have to run, one day you will make this all right again. Make Mum and Dad proud will you…" the man then hug the boy before pressed their forehead together.

"I love you even though I never showed it to you. Please brother take care of yourself, don't make all of our sacrifices go waste" he kissed the boy forehead before went back to his feet and once again walked toward one of the wall before said some word which Arthur doesn't understand, yet.

"come" the man reached for the younger's hand.

"here, take this with you. Use it well and don't showed it to anyone!" he then handed him a small book which Arthur took it and put it inside his robe.

"now walk trough this hall and never look back! No matter what you heard don't ever return!" the man pushed Arthur inside the secret hall before closing the entrance.

"Wa-wait brother!" tears started to gather from the corner of boy's eyes. Before he know it, the wall had been shut closed. He blinked his eyes and whipped the tears which had flowing to his cheeks before started to make his way towards the exit.

A minute passed before he heard his brother screamed trough the hall, his tears returned but he didn't slowed down. He kept his promise to his brother and never looked back. He started to run as fast as his little feet could do.

Moments later, after he exited the house and into the forest, he saw a cast of flaming red and orange glowing from behind him. He knew that his home had been burned down. He keeps on running until his lunge felt like it was burned then he stops running. It has been hours after he left the house, but he knows he has to once again run into the darkness of the forest for it was his only hope of escaping from the king's knight. He knew the king doesn't know about the fourth child of the Kirkland, though he knew about it he still take precaution and use magic to hide him until sun rise.

For now, he need to rest. Slowly his eyelids closed and hide the emerald orbs from sight. The small boy slept soundlessly under a tree with a spell to hide him from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Notes: OMG I was so exited to post my first story that I can't even wait to post the second chapter. And thank you so much for liking and following this story, it means a lot to me. By the way I almost forgot to warn you guys about the bad grammar, I hate it to. Believe in me. My friend/Beta was in the middle of a mid term so I can't ask for his assistant yet, and English was not my native language. Actually I am a Japanese native, so forgive me for the bad grammar. I for got about the disclaimer, I don't own Hetalia! if I do, they would all be gay. And now, without further ado… here it is! Chapter 2. Enjoy it~

The First Encounter

Arthur woke up by the sound of bushes moving nearby. Slowly he sat down from where he was and tried to make as little sound as he could. His emerald eyes searching for something that could possibly be a treat for him. Scanning for an intruder, he doesn't even realize that the pendant his brother gave to him glowed a shade of a brilliant blue sky. After moments of waiting, he found nothing as a threat, he finally lowered his guard and let his body relax if only for a while. He discarded the magic he's been using the night before, too much magic force drained from his body making him feel weak and tired. He felt sore all over his body, so when he gets up to stretch his body to relieve it he doesn't realize that something, or rather someone was spying on him from the same bushes he'd been so cautious of.

A pair of clear blue sky from within the bushes stared to the apparently not a rabbit, but a human boy! With green robes to cover the creamy colored tunic he'd been wearing. The boy in front of him finally turned to his direction, stretching both his arm into the sky making his tunic slightly lifted up and showing the pale stomach under it.

The boy in the bushes blush a little. 'whoa… what a pale skin, was he really is a boy? He looked so feminine' he thought. Gulping to clear the lump in his throat, he doesn't even realize that the boy in front of him was well aware of him, not until his eyes met with the beautiful emerald ones.

"Show yourself you bloody coward!" Arthur shouted out to the boy in the bushes. Said boy slowly get up from where he had been hiding , slowly walked toward the green eyed boy.

"Mmm… hi there, I'm sorry for startling you like that. I didn't mean to spy on you" the ash blond one said. His eyes, covered by the transparent glasses travel to the others up and down before settle on the other's eyebrows.

"H-hey you have caterpillars on your forehead. Here let me help you with it" he made a move to reach for the assumed 'caterpillars' before the other boy, while blushing hard slapped his hand from his face.

"Wh-what in the bloody mind do you mean by caterpillars! Those are my brows you arse!" now furious by the boy proclamation, he huffed and turned his body from the other.

The other boy could only stares at the blushing boy in front of him. Arthur blushed so hard that even his ears turned red. 'pfft.. cute' he thought.

"W-who are you anyway" Arthur returned his body toward the other, face still slightly red from before.

He cleared his throat before replying "R-right, My name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you, and if I may ask who are you?" he asked, raising his hand to offer it to the other boy.

"A-Arthur K- just Arthur" he replied, shaking the other boy's hand. Almost slip at his family name.

"Just Arthur? No family name?" Alfred asked, the other could only once again turn his face to hide from the other searching eyes.

"Y-yes" he quietly replied.

Sensing the other discomfort, Alfred tried to change the topic. "Well then Just Arthur, where do you live? I was just wandering around this forest to find some food then I thought you were a rabbit and almost jumped on you" he then gives Arthur the most brilliant smiles Arthur had ever seen.

Said person was once again blushed furiously, 'What a foul word' he thought, but before he could even gives a reply Alfred turned his head toward his left and suddenly take a knifes from his pocket and ready himself to throw it to said direction. From behind the tree, came a rabbit hopping toward the other direction. Alfred throws his knives toward the rabbit almost got it when suddenly a rock came flying toward the knives, making it change direction and into the log next to the tree.

"What are you doing tried to killed Mr. Flying Mint bunny?" Arthur asked, brows met in a scary frown.

"What? I was just trying to catch my breakfast, and who is Mr. Flying Mint Bunny? I didn't see anyone except you here" Alfred huffed, crossing his arm and stares at the now angry Brit.

"This! This is Mr. Flying Mint Bunny" Arthur grabs the almost escaped bunny and shoved it to Alfred's face.

"Well it didn't look minty to me, and beside it's a wild animal Art, it would run the first thing you put it down. Taking the rabbit from the other's hand, Alfred then makes the move to put it down before he was stopped by the Brit.

"Don't! l-let's just keep him for a while" averting his eyes from the others, Arthur took the rabbit from Alfred's hand before hugging it gently on his side.

Alfred couldn't hold back his laugh any longer, he finally let it out. Alfred laughed out loud that tears start to formed from the corner of his eyes, he even rolled on the ground, pressing both of his hand on his stomach, which was hurt because of laughing too much.

"Sh-shut up! I've never had a pet before! Leave me alone!" Arthur blushed furiously. It was true though, he really never had a pet before, though a doll doesn't count. He was so ready to shout at the blue eyed boy when he heard the question.

"So where do you live?"

Ouch. That hurt, he really doesn't need anyone to remember he doesn't have it anymore. Not even a family. He wanted to tell this boy that he had just lost his family, but instead he stutteringly reply "I- It's none of your concern!" he said, once again turning his back toward the other's direction and tried his best to swallow up the lump that was building in his throat and blink back the tears.

Alfred new that there was something off, so instead he offered "Would you like to come home with me? We'll be good friends" Arthur was surprise to hear it. He never thought of living with someone else before, so the question kind of startled him a bit. After a few moments of thinking, he finally replied "I-if it doesn't burden you much, yes please". Now it's Alfred's time to be surprise. Ne never thought it'll be that easy for he knows the Brit was such a stiff upper lip, though he doesn't really complain about it.

"Well then, let's go! I'm sure you'll love it! It's a bit small but comfy anyway" he said. Grabbing for the Briton's hand, he drag Arthur towards the direction of his so called 'Home'.

"Wa-wait Alfred! What if your parents doesn't approve of this? You're never asked their permission" Arthur said, while trying to pry his hand off of the other's firm grip. Instead he replied "Relax Artie, I'm sure they'll love you! Beside, I've done this before and my parents don't mind about it"

'What! So I wasn't the only one who has been kidnap by him?' Arthur thinks. The boy really doesn't know how to reply to such proclamation so instead he just quietly followed the other.

"Don't worry I can assure you that they wouldn't get mad" Alfred ensured, Arthur just nodded and walked a bit closely to him, may be just as an insurance. Mentally noted on how easy for him to brings the stiff Brit home. Really, they doesn't even know each other and one of them could probably be a thief or worse, a killer. But Alfred just discarded his thought, he was a hero! This is what hero do! So he'll save this boy no matter who he might be. Besides, he was so sure this boy couldn't even hurt a fly! He's too soft to do it. So Alfred once again walked next to the emerald eyed boy, a bit arrogant if I may add.

They walk casually next to each other toward the direction of the city in quiet but comforting atmosphere.

AN: so yeah, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it and review would be lovely. Tell me what you think or maybe suggesting something for the story. Really, review would be nice :)


End file.
